


Derek!

by Imasam



Series: I Wrote a Sterek Fic and Didn't Know What To Do With It [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasam/pseuds/Imasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had explored their relationship slowly and thoroughly, they figured out each other’s kinks and crept into the deepest crevasses that held all of their partner’s secrets. They both discovered that they enjoyed the whole daddy!kink although, it was never taken outside of the bedroom. Which is what threw Stiles off when Derek wasn’t responding to his name.</p><p>OR</p><p>The five times Derek didn't respond to his name and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek!

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda like daddy kinks idk

Stiles and Derek had explored their relationship slowly and thoroughly, they figured out each other’s kinks and crept into the deepest crevasses that held all of their partner’s secrets. They both discovered that they enjoyed the whole daddy!kink although, it was never taken outside of the bedroom. Which is what threw Stiles off when Derek wasn’t responding to his name.

 

**1.**

The first time Stiles didn’t think much of it, he was in the bathtub in the bathroom connected to Derek’s bedroom. He had the door open and could see Derek sitting on his bed reading from where he was laying underneath a blanket of bubbles. Stiles had been waiting for Derek to finish reading the chapter in his book and join him like he normally did. It was one of Stiles’ favorite things so Derek would give in and agree to take a bath with the younger (he secretly liked it, but don’t tell).

Groaning he called out to the other getting nothing in response, not even a grunt. He moved so his arms were laying across the side of the tub with his chin resting on top of his arms.

“Derek!” He called a bit louder thinking maybe he was just drawn into his book, he gets like that sometimes. “Derek!!” He couldn’t help the whine that laced its way into his words.

“Der. Der. Der. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek fucking Hale. Derek. Derek.” Stiles groaned, sliding himself fully under the water blowing out air through his mouth.

“Fine, if you’re not gonna entertain me, I’ll entertain myself.” Stiles muttered to himself after pushing himself above the water again. He let his hand lazy run down his chest and find its way to his dick, stroking it, he let out a soft “Daddy.”

That’s when Derek’s head shot toward the bathroom, “Babe?” He called, “did you say something?”

“Oh, _now_ you hear me!” Stiles rolled his eyes. Seriously, his wolf his hopeless.

 

**2.**

Stiles got over the whole bathtub scenario after Derek apologized and climbed in with him. But, when it happened again a few days later he was dumbfounded.

“Derek, we have to go.” Stiles called pulling on his sneakers. The other was sat on the couch reading the next book in the series he’d started the other day (Cue: the bathtub incident).

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, grabbing his jacket. “Okay, seriously, babe, I get you like your books but it’s not going anywhere. It’ll be here when we get back. If we’re late the pack will _kill_ us. Let’s go.”

Once again, Derek didn’t answer, he just turned the page in his book.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Daddy!”

Derek’s head shot toward him this time making Stiles shake his head.

“We have to go.” He said.

“Why didn’t you say so?”

Stiles scoffed, as if.

 

**3.**

Stiles was confused, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Derek wasn’t bringing anything else out into the open. It all stayed behind closed doors. Why was he only responding to Stiles when he called him ‘Daddy’?

Stiles squealed when they had passed the isle in the store that was full of stuffed animals. “Derek!”

This time when Derek ignored him he thought it was just because Derek didn’t think he needed anymore stuffed animals, though he was wrong. You can’t have too many.

“Derek!” Stiles whined as the older continued to walk, looking down at the list of things they needed to get. He groaned, “Daddy!” He called finally getting the older man to stop and turn around.

He looked over to see why Stiles had stopped walking, “Baby, you don’t need any more stuffed animals.”

When Stiles started to pout and cuddle into him he had to convince himself that he was doing the right thing by saying no, he was running out of places to keep all of Stiles’ stuffed animals.

“Daddy, please!” Stiles whined looking up at him with the cutest expression he could muster.

Derek sighed, “One.” He replied, making Stiles squeal and run over to pick one out.

Maybe this whole thing could work in his advantage.

 

**4.**

Stiles walked into the kitchen waiting for Derek notice him from where the older was cooking dinner. He swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet, the air conditioner causing a chill to cover his naked frame.

“Derek.”

Derek didn’t answer.

“Derek!” Stiles groaned. He was horny and wanted kinky kitchen sex where they could make a mess with food and eat it off each other. He called Derek’s name once more huffing when he got nothing in response.

“What the fuck, why do you only answer me when I call you daddy?” Stiles snapped finally getting Derek to turn around, the wolf’s eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of his naked boyfriend in front of him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, Derek grabbed his hand. “Where are you going?” Derek asked, if you listened close enough you could hear the underlying squeak from the whine he let out.

“To get myself off since you won’t.” Stiles pulled away from Derek.

“What’re you talking about?”

Stiles continued toward Derek’s room, the other following him. “I’ve been calling your name for like five minutes.”

“No, you haven’t?”

“Yes, I have! You do this all the time lately!” Stiles whined. “You only answer me when I call you daddy!”

Derek sighed, apologizing to the other.

The make-up sex was nice.

 

**5.**

“No, Scott. You don’t get it.” Stiles sighed. They were at dinner with the pack, Stiles’ dad, and Melissa McCall.

“Okay, okay, you’re telling me, he won’t answer to his name…unless you call him…”

“Yes!” Stiles groaned, god Scott can be really thick headed sometimes.

Scott shook his head, “Prove it.”

Stiles shrugged looking at Derek next to him who was talking to Isaac who was seated across from him.

“Hey, Der.” Stiles said, playing with his fork. “Derek.”

The other members of the pack started to notice Stiles trying to get their Alpha’s attention but Derek still hadn’t noticed.

“Derek.” Stiles tried again, looking toward him. He even grabbed onto his hand. “Babe.”

He sighed looking at Scott as if saying _‘I told you’_ just before he called out, “Daddy.”

Derek turned his head, his thumb rubbing against the back of Stiles hand. Stiles shook his head, the rest of the pack gawking at them. “I did it again…didn’t I?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles nodded ignoring his actual fathers glare. “Yup.” He said popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously.

“I can’t believe you were serious.” Scott blurted out.

Derek groaned, accidentally meeting the sheriff’s gaze. This was gonna be a long night.

 

**+1**

Stiles and Derek had been walking through the park, hand in hand, they had been talking softly to each other. Stiles pulled on the others hand mumbling, “Der, hang on.”

Derek stopped watching Stiles bend down onto one knee, his heart beating out of his chest. “What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, “Tying my shoe?” He laughed, looking back down at his shoe. He stood back up wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, “What’d you think I was doing? Proposing?”

Derek’s face flushed, “You never know with you.”

Stiles chuckled, “I’m not gonna propose to you.” He pecked Derek’s pouting mouth. “That’s your job.”

“What?” Derek frowned, “Why’s it my job? What if I wanted you to propose to me?”

Stiles shrugged, “Then we wouldn’t get married. I mean, you are _my daddy_ after all, it’s your job.” He let go of Derek, the other man staring at him, mouth open as if he wanted to reply but wasn’t able to speak.

Stiles laughed, “Come on.” He said grabbing Derek’s hand continuing to lead the other male down the trail they were walking.

Derek sighed giving in, “I love you, baby boy.”

Stiles smiled pulling Derek’s arm around his shoulders, “I love you too, Daddy.”

 


End file.
